1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring receiver for monitoring a plurality of individual subscriber security systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a monitoring receiver which is configured to have a virtual receiver and a line number.
2. Discussion of the Art
Security systems are commonly used in home and business settings to protect against intruders and other dangers. A security system includes any life, safety, or property protection system. For example, a chain of retail stores may each have a security system that protects their premises. When an intruder or other alarm condition, such as a fire is detected, the local security system may report the alarm to a central monitoring facility or to any local emergency services via a telephone link or other communication link. Personnel at the central monitoring facility may then telephone the local police to report the alarm to have the incident investigated. The communication link connects the central station receiver to the local security system. Each individual subscriber has a number associated with its link. A subscriber number contains a receiver number, a line number and an account number. The receiver and line numbers represent the physical receiver and line that an individual subscriber is linked with.
Each central station receiver contains a plurality of physical lines into which a subscriber link is connected. The actual number of lines depends upon a model of the receiver.
Due to the fact that each receiver model contains a different number of physical lines, it is difficult to maintain the same physical receiver and line number when replacing an older model receiver with a newer model. However, there is a need for a central station operator to have the ability to replace an older model with a newer model such that the receiver number and line number configuration is maintained. This is done such that an individual's subscriber account number for the new receiver remains the same when the account information from the security system arrives into the central station automation system.